1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for delivery of carbon dioxide (CO2), and other physiologically active agents to individuals.
Alternative methods and devices for delivering carbon dioxide and other gases to individuals are described in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/614,389 filed Jul. 12, 2000 and Ser. No. 09/708,186 filed Nov. 7, 2000, which are incorporated by reference herein. Those applications describe the use of CO2, or other therapeutic gas or agents, and associated transmucosal dispensing apparatus for providing controlled amounts of gas to the nose, mouth and/or eye for use in the relief of headaches, allergic rhinitis and asthma, among other ailments, and for the potentiation of the actions of certain drugs and/or physiologically active agents.
The present invention, however, relates to methods and apparatus for transcutaneous application of CO2 (i.e., applied to the skin) and transmucosal application of CO2 (i.e., applied to a mucous membrane) in both the form of a gas and in the form of aqueous solutions (such as carbonated water).
2. Related Art
Subcutaneous Applications of CO2 
CO2 is a known therapeutic agent and subcutaneous application has been found to relieve a variety of ailments.
A West German group conducted a 3-year clinical treatment program involving local subcutaneous injection of gaseous CO2 [A. Grosshans and H. Gensch, Z. gesamte inn. Med., Jahrig. 42 (1987) Heft 23]. The 335 patients treated had the following indications:
1. Cervico-cranial syndrome, in particular pains in the neck, contractions of the neck, headache including migraine and vertigo;
2. Cervico-brachial syndrome;
3. Lumbalgia with and without root-irritation syndrome;
4. Other muscular-skeletal pain conditions (degenerative changes, muscular contractions and others).
The treatments consisted of daily or twice-weekly injections of 100-200 ml of CO2 gas under the skin, in the body regions indicated, for a period of 2-5 weeks (10-15 injections). An xcx9c8 cm diameter gas emphysemum arose with a mild hyperemia of the skin at the injection site which disappeared within 3-5 minutes after the injection. Improvement of the indicated disorder occurred after 4-5 treatments. Of the total patients treated, 171 became difficulty-free or were substantially improved, 157 were improved with some remaining distress and 7 had no improvement.
Mineral Baths
Effervescent mineral water baths have been known from antiquity to the present as being effective for relieving musculoskeletal, neural and rheumatic pain. In general, it has been assumed that the dissolved mineral components were responsible for the therapeutic effects of the baths. However, the experimental evidence developed by the inventors suggests that the effectiveness of such baths arises from the high CO2 content of the mineral water rather than from its other dissolved components.
The inventors discovered that results similar to those obtained by subcutaneous injection of CO2 could be obtained by transcutaneous application of CO2. This application could be made either by applying the CO2 in the form of gas, or alternatively, in the form of aqueous solutions (i.e., carbonated water).
Application of the CO2 may be transcutaneous (through the skin) or transmucosal (through a mucous membrane). For example, gaseous CO2 or an aqueous solution of CO2 may be applied to external skin surfaces for relief of various ailments. Furthermore, an aqueous solution of CO2 may be sprayed into the nose, mouth and/or upper respiratory passages for relief of various ailments as an alternative to the application of gaseous CO2 which was described in U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 09/614,389 and 09/708,186.